Harry Potter and the Hybrids: Rise of the Rebellion
by TheTurquoiseBookworm
Summary: Ron and Hermione turn up at Privet Drive to take Harry away. And now, they shall form their own army. One of Lions, Snakes, Ravens and Badgers. They shall unite and they shall fight. Just like the Sorting Hat always said. "Unite the Houses, Fight as One." They are not Lions, Badgers, Snakes nor Ravens. They are all. They are The Hybrids. And they will fight to the death.
1. Fight as One

_All I see is shattered pieces_  
_ I can't keep it hidden like a secret_  
_ I can't look away!_  
_ From all this pain in a world we made!_

**Challenge by DZ2 _The Golden Rebellion..._**

_Everyday you need a bulletproof vest_  
_ To save yourself from what you could never guess!_  
_ Am I safe today?_  
_ When I step outside in the wars we wage!_

**Continuation of _As One _in Chapter 22 of _The Lost Files_ by** **_Undercover Operative _(Permission has been granted for the continuation)**...

_ Our future's here and now,_  
_ Here comes the countdown!_

_ Sound it off, this is the call!_  
_ Rise in revolution!_  
_ It's our time to change it all,_  
_ Rise in revolution!_  
_ Unite and fight, to make a better life!_  
_ Everybody one for all,_  
_ Sound off, this is the call, tonight we rise!_

**World and Characters by J.K. Rowling...**

_ Rise._  
_ Tonight we rise_  
_ Rise._  
_ Tonight we rise!_

**Staring Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger aka The Golden Trio...**

_ Like a hand grenade thrown in a hurricane,_  
_ Spinning in chaos, trying to escape the flame,_  
_ Yesterday is gone!_  
_ Faster than the blast of a car bomb!_

**This song is called _Rise _by_ Skillet_**...

_ And when the scars heal, the pain passes,_  
_ As hope burns, we rise from the ashes!_  
_ Darkness fades away!_  
_ And the light shines on a brave new day!_

_ Our future's here and now,_  
_ Here comes the countdown!_

**The only pairings will be that from the books (Harry/Ginny, Lupin/Tonks, etc.)...**

_ Sound it off, this is the call!_  
_ Rise in revolution!_  
_ It's our time to change it all,_  
_ Rise in revolution!_  
_ Unite and fight to make a better life!_  
_ Everybody one for all,_  
_ Sound off, this is the call, tonight we rise!_

**I accept all the rules and guidlines in _The Golden Rebellion Challenge _(See more at end of page)...**

_ Rise._  
_ Tonight we rise_  
_ Rise._  
_ Tonight we rise!_

_ In a world gone mad,_  
_ In a place so sad!_  
_ Sometimes it's crazy_  
_ To fight for what you believe!_  
_ But you can't give up,_  
_ If you wanna keep what you love!_  
_ (Keep what you love)_  
_ Keep what you love_  
_ (Keep what you love)_  
_ Keep what you love_  
_ Never give up, no!_

**No animals/wizards/witches/muggles were harmed in the making of this story...**

_ Rise._  
_ Rise in revolution_  
_ Rise._  
_ Rise in revolution_

_ Everybody one for all,_  
_ Sound off, this is the call!_

_ Rise_  
_ Like we're alive_  
_ Tonight we rise_  
_ Rise_  
_ Make a better life_  
_ Tonight we rise!_

**And so TheTurquoiseBookworm is proud to present...**

_ Rise, rise, rise in revolution_  
_ Rise, rise, rise in revolution_  
_ Rise._

_ [phone rings]_

_ [Operator:] 911?_  
_ [Woman:] There's a guy here with a gun!_  
_ [Operator:] Ma'am? Ma'am?_  
_ [Woman:] Kids, get under the table! Kids get under the table!_

_ [News reporter:] We are getting new reports from all around the globe, showing the highest unemployment rates since the end of World War II. Many are losing their jobs, their homes, and in many cases, their hope._

_ [Dispatch:] [static police call] Domestic Disturbance in progress [more static]_

_ [Upset parent:] You are such a failure! What is wrong with you? You're worthless! You can't do anything right! I wish you had never been born!_

_Rise..._

**Harry Potter and the Hybrids:**

_**Rise of the Rebellion**_

* * *

Book One:

_Rise of the Rebellion_

Chapter One:

_We Fight As One_

* * *

Harry Potter yawned as he absently scratched the back of his head.

Flipping the bacon frying in the pan slowly, Harry scooped it out and onto the plate heating in the oven. As a thump sounded upstairs he faltered, turning his head to the side to listen carefully to what was obviously his fat Uncle finally getting up, most likely woken by the smell of the bacon Aunt Petunia was making Harry cook for them. Quickly returning his attention to the stove, Harry put more bacon in as he heard his Aunt moving around in the living room.

"Hurry up, boy." Petunia snapped as she entered the kitchen, "Aren't you done yet?"

"Almost, Aunt Petunia." Harry assured her politely, not wanting to piss his Aunt off when he had the promise of two weeks alone while his relatives went on holiday to Majorca. "Would you like me to set the table as well?"

"Don't bother." Aunt Petunia scoffed "I don't want you to ruin everything."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his Aunt's inability to come up with new insults, instead focusing his attention on not burning anything. He was just finishing up when Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley power-waddled into the kitchen with greedy looks on their faces, the two obese males not hesitating to sit down on the creaky chairs.

"Boy! Go to your room!" Vernon barked, Harry not stopping himself from rolling his eyes this time, "You can come down once we're gone."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry agreed instantly, handing the cooking over to his Aunt and quickly leaving the room.

Entering his room, Harry allowed a smirk to form on his face as he reached up his shirt and pulled out the sealed plastic bag containing the sandwich he had made himself before Aunt Petunia had even woke up that morning.

Taking a bite, Harry glanced at the clock on the wall before opening the window in anticipation for the _Daily Prophet,_ settling himself behind his desk with a sigh as he pulled his half-done Transfiguration homework towards him. Picking up a quill with his other hand and dipping it in ink, Harry started reading over what he had done so far, quickly finishing his breakfast. Catching himself up and continuing where he had left off, Harry lost himself in his work, barely pausing when he heard his relatives stomping past his room to finish packing.

He had just finished his essay and set the quill down, when an owl, it's feathers a silky black, swooped through the open window, causing him to reach out absently to grab the knut he had left on the corner of the desk and paid the owl. Opening the newspaper as he pushed his essay away, Harry scowled at the first words that he saw _'The Boy-Who-Lied!' _Trying to ignor his growing desire to just throw in the towel and leave the Wizards to sort themselves out, Harry instead focused on skimming through the newspaper for any hint of Voldemort's actions.

As a growl rumbled from his chest, Harry twisted on his feet and threw the newspaper across the room, breathing rapidly as he tried to stop himself from losing his temper. According to both Sirius and Remus, he had his mothers temper, and according to Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, when his mother got angry _no one _stood in her way, even Voldemort himself fled from her when she lost her temper...

Faltering as he heard the doorbell ring, Harry started pacing his small room, his mind drifting to it's topic of the month. Would the Supreme American Society of Sorcerers accept his pleas for sanctuary if he gathered up everything he owned and all his gold and fled Britain? And would they accept Sirius and Remus if he dragged them along with him?

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon's voice screamed up the stairs, making Harry sigh sadly, "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Groaning as he realized he now had to sit through a lecture on how his Uncle expected to find the house in pristine condition when they returned, Harry left his room and started down the hallway, making it half way down the stairs before he froze at the sight in front of him.

"Hello, Harry." Hermione said, as she glared at Vernon, her wand aimed directly between the sweating man's eyes, Ron standing behind her with his wand aimed at Petunia, who was watching, shaking with fright, from the kitchen door.

"Should we take this to your bedroom?" Hermione asked slowly, "It's more private in there."

"What are you two doing here?" Harry blurted out, trying to stop himself from sounding as bitter as he felt.

"We should go to your room, mate." Ron explained slowly, "Don't want these Muggles listening in."

Finding his jaw clenching again, Harry's hand slipped behind his back to his wand, which was sticking out of his back pocket. "Who did I think I saw in my third year chasing away the Dementors?" Harry asked, as he whipped out his wand and aimed it at his 'friends.'

"Your father." Hermione replied instantly, "But it turned out you had really seen yourself. What did I call Malfoy that morning?"

"A foul loathsome evil little cockroach." Harry answered, before turning to Ron. "What was my first Chocolate Frog card?"

"Dumbledore. I had around six of him." Ron answered obediently, "Any chance of getting some food? I'm starving." he added sheepishly.

Lowering his wand, Harry eyed both of them, before nodding, turning and heading back up the stairs, as he heard them following him up. Entering his room, Harry quickly pulled up the floorboard and brought out a cooler with the preservation charm on it, opening it and lifting it onto his bed, as Ron and Hermione stepped into his room.

"Help yourself." Harry offered, waving his hand at the cooler, and making Ron grin as he bounced over to said cooler and began ruffling through it. "What are you two doing here? You haven't answered any of my letters and now your here in person?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged a nervous look, before Hermione cleared her throat. "We haven't been getting your letters, Harry." she explained hesitantly, "Mrs. Weasley confiscates them and gives them to Dumbledore. We've been ordered to keep no contact with you until your brought to the Zoo."

"Brought where?" Harry echoed in confusion, his hands clenching into fists as he mentally declared Dumbledore as an enemy of his.

"The Zoo is under the fidelius, Harry." Hermione confessed awkwardly, "I can't tell you about it."

"The Zoo is just a code name." Ron added through a mouthful of one of the muffins Mrs. Weasley had sent him home with at King's Cross Station. "Cool, eh?"

Harry stared at both of them for a moment, before letting his breath out in a sharp rush, "I can't really be angry at you for that, can I?" he asked softly, "I mean, if you had waited till I was brought to the, uh... Zoo... then I would have been, but at least you found a way."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said, before lunging at him, his arms coming straight up to respond to the back-breaking hug she was giving him. "I'm so sorry, we argued Dumbledore's orders, we really did, but he threatened to leave you in this _dump _if we kept pressing him." she babbled out.

"I believe you." Harry assured her quickly, as he caught sight of tears welling up in her eyes, "I believe you." he repeated, glancing past Hermione to Ron. "But why... why are you here? And how did you get here?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, Dobby?" Ron called out with a grin, Harry watching in shock as the House Elf appeared with a tower of woolen hats on his head and a grin wider than Ron's.

"HARRY POTTER SIR!" Dobby exclaimed, as he literally pushed Hermione out of the way and jumped into Harry's arms for a hug of his own, a shocked Harry just going with it, as Hermione giggled. "Dobby be helping Harry Potter in anyway he can!" Dobby declared with a firm nod, as Harry set him down on the bed. As Harry opened his mouth to reply, Dobby glanced around his room with a scandalised expression. "Harry Potter can not stay here! Dobby will clean!"

"Don't argue." Hermione said, as Harry watched the happy little House Elf bounce around his room with a feather duster. "He won't listen to you."

"What about S.P.E.W.?" Harry deadpanned, making his brunette friend blush.

"Dobby explained some thing to her, mate." Ron whispered. "She's more about treating them well and stopping their abuse than freeing them now."

"I had my eyes opened." Hermione sniffed, "And I've apologized to the House Elves at Hogwarts through Dobby. _Anyway, _back to your first question. We're here because of this." she clarified, holding up the copy of the _Daily Prophet _Harry had thrown away earlier. "And because Dumbledore and his Order believe that as children, we're not apart of the war and that we should be left ignorant and stupid."

"And if there's one thing Hermione Granger isn't, it's stupid." Harry said, making said girl smirk at him.

"Exactly." Hermione agreed simply, "Anyway, Ron and I were talking, and Ron actually came up with an idea."

"It happens." Ron said with a casual shrug when Harry glanced at him. "I said that with the Ministry and the Order were reacting to the threat of Voldemort, that the only way the war would end is if you, Harry, formed your own army to take him down." the redhead explained.

"And your here to help me form my own army?" Harry snorted, looking between the two in amusement. "Oh, Merlin, your actually _serious_?"

"No, that's your Godfather." Hermione corrected instantly, before slapping her hand over her mouth, as Ron barked out a laugh. "Ever mention that again and I'll castrate both of you." she threatened bluntly, making both the smirking Harry and the chuckling Ron freeze and cover their groins.

"Seriously, Hermione? I'm fifteen, I can't fight Voldemort, let alone-" he cut himself off as Dobby tugged at his sleeve.

"Harry Potter sir has no lemon pledge." Dobby whispered, making Harry blink at him in confusion.

"Can't you just use normal stuff?" Harry asked dumbly.

"No, no." Dobby exhaled slowly, shaking his head and making his ears flap around his face.

"Check downstairs, I think there's some in the cupboard beneath the stairs." Harry suggested, making Dobby nod and vanish. Shaking his head, he returned his attention back to the amused looking Ron and the almost catatonic Hermione, who had tears of silent laughter streaming down her face, "Is something wrong?" he asked nervously.

"No, no." Hermione gasped out, "No lemon pledge on Star Destroyer!"

"Right." Harry muttered, "Like I was saying, I can't fight Voldemort, let alone form an army."

"That!" Hermione blurted out, before clearing her throat and whiping her face. "That," she repeated normally "Is why we're going to start training ourselves to fight. I, uh, _borrowed _some books from the Zoo's libray about offensive and defensive magics and we're going to study them together." she explained.

"Voldemort has decades of experience." Harry said bluntly.

"And you killed a Baskilisk, chased off over a hundred Dementors with one spell and fought him to a draw and defeated him three other times before that." Ron countered. "If anyone can defeat him, you can. Once we get some training, of course. Stunning spells aren't going to do much."

"Wait, we?" Harry echoed, "No. If I do this then I do this alone. I'm not letting you two get hurt because of me."

"I don't think he gets it, yet." Ron stage-whispered to Hermione, making Harry blink slowly.

"He _is _rather daft." Hermione agreed.

"I'm right here, you know." Harry pointed out.

"Harry. Your farther had the Marauders." Hermione said.

"Yeah, and?" Harry asked expectantly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"And he, Sirius and Pettigrew all learnd to be Animagi just to be with Professor Lupin on the full moons." Hermione explained. "They may only be three of us, but when one of us needs help, the other two stand with them. We're not called the 'Golden Trio' for nothing, after all."

"That's at Hogwarts though." Harry argued "This is war."

"Then I guess we better start training if we want to catch up." Ron confirmed, making Harry frown.

"No, we better not." Harry denied. "I'm not some werewolf you can learn Animagus training for. Voldemort is going to come after me, and he's going to go for you two to make me suffer."

"I'm a Mudblood." Hermione snapped, making both Harry and Ron flinch. "And Ron's a Blood Traitor. He's after us anyway, and since we're your friends, it just means he'll be doing it sooner or later. If you want us safe, you've got to help train us so that we can defend ourselves."

Harry stared at her for a moment, before glancing at Ron, who merely nodded at him. "Hermione's right. I turned my back on you last year and I regret it. I'm not going to do the same ever again. We're all in this together."

"Once we know what we are, we're all stars." Hermione finished, making Harry and Ron to exchange confused looks.

"Never mind." Hermione dismissed. "To the Golden Trio." she declared, striding forward to stick her hand out, "We fight for what's Right, as One."

Harry watched as Ron stood and moved over to join Hermione, sticking his large hand over hers. "To the Golden Tio." he declared, "We fight for each other, as One."

Eyeing the two of them, Harry licked his lips nervously, before joining them and placing his hand on top of Ron's.

"To the Golden Trio." he finished hesitantly, "We fight as One."

* * *

**_The Golden Rebellion Challenge Rules:_ **

Grey or Dark Golden Trio _YES, this does include Ron __Grey **_Accepted_****  
**_

Either Ron and Hermione must convince Harry that doing it alone is for their good **_Accepted (Done)  
_**

Ron MUST shed his jealousy and spite of Harry and become loyal and true like a real Gryffindore **_Accepted _**

Hermione MUST help their red-headed friend bring out the real wizard he is **_Accepted_**

Harry MUST keep his Parseltongue gift and use it as he wishes **_Accepted_**

None of the Golden Trio trust Dumbledore, the Ministry or any of the allies of the Order with exceptions e.g. Sirius, Remus, Tonks _**Accepted (Done)  
**_

Other Gryffindors and other students offer assistance to the Trio **_Accepted (Done)  
_**

Harry MUST learn to keep Voldemort out of his head so he doesn't go after the Prophecy **_Accepted_**

If starting in 5th year, both Ron and Hermione help Harry sort the Toad out **_Accepted_**

If 2nd year, Ron must put his biased beliefs behind him as the Trio follow the path of neither good nor evil, but power **_Accepted_**

If 4th year, the Trio band together to try and help Harry survive/win the Tournament **_Accepted_**

Sirius MUST have his name cleared at some point in the story AND he still lives **_Accepted_**

Each member of the Trio finds a strength with a certain area of magic **_Accepted_**

Powerful Trio **_Accepted_**

To really rock the boat, _Ron _suggests talking to certain members of other Houses including Slythering **_Accepted_**

Hermione helps Harry find out why Snape hates him and helps change that **_Accepted_**

Animagus Trio **_Accepted (Done)  
_**

Harry, Ron and Hermione co-lead a stronger, more-careful Dumbledore's Army, but name it differently **_Accepted_**

The Trio help others find their true selves e.g. Neville, Luna, Draco, etc.**_ Accepted_**

Ron has the Twins become asides to Harry with their inventive skills **_Accepted_**

Hermione helps Ron adapt to the Muggle world to see there's other way of doing things **_Accepted (Done)  
_**

All pairing's are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ron, Ron/Hermione _the trio are equals **_Accepted_**  
_

In addition to the above not, Harry/Hermione/Ron is an option

**Forbidden: **

Jealousy or spite dividing the Trio **_Accepted_**

The Trio joining Voldemort or Dumbledore's causes **_Accepted_**

Sirius remaining on the run **_Accepted_**

Harry/Hermione **_Accepted_**

Harry/Ron **_Accepted_**

Ron/Hermione**_ Accepted  
_**


	2. The Raiders

_(Song: Circus for a Psycho- Skillet.)_

_Psycho, Psycho, Psycho, C-C-Cho_  
_ Psycho, Psycho, Psycho here we go_

**"BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"**

_ You push until I break_  
_ And the anger turns to rage_  
_ Why can't you just leave me alone_  
_ Got your finger on the trigger_  
_ You think that you're the winner_  
_ You're gonna get kicked off of your throne_

_NO!_

**"Hello, Harry."**

_You think you're gonna hurt me_  
_ Get ready to get dirty_  
_ You created this beast inside_  
_ Pull the noose tighter_  
_ And lift a little higher_  
_ Because you're killing me slow_  
_ I ain't ready to die_

**"The Zoo is just a code name." Ron said, his mouth full of muffin. "Cool, eh?"**

_Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die_

**"HARRY POTTER SIR!" Dobby exclaimed, jumping into a shocked Harry's arms.**

_Tonight, get ready for a fight_  
_ So now you know it's time_  
_ To ride my circus for a psycho_  
_ Round and round we go, look out below_  
_ Because I want off this_ _side_

**"I can't fight Voldemort, let alone form an army."**

**"That's why we're going to start training ourselves to fight."**

_I want off this_  
_Circus for a psycho_  
_ (Psycho, C-C-Cho)_  
_ Circus for a psycho_  
_ (Psycho, here we go)_  
_ Psycho, here we go_

**"Voldemort is going to come after me, and he's going to go for you two to make me suffer."**

_ Everybody down_  
_ Gonna burn it to the ground_  
_ Can't keep this beast inside_  
_ Never again, never again_  
_ You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die_

**"I'm a Mudblood. And Ron's a Blood Traitor. He's coming after us anyway."**

_ Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die_

_ Tonight, get ready for a fight_  
_ So now you know it's time_  
_ To ride my circus for a psycho_  
_ Round and round we go, look out below_  
_ Because I want off this_ _side_  
_ I want off this_

_ Circus for a psycho_  
_ (Psycho, C-C-Cho)_  
_ Circus for a psycho_  
_ (Psycho, here we go)_

**Harry clenched his fists, delcaring Dumbledore an enemy of his.  
**

_ You think you're gonna hurt me_  
_ Get ready to get dirty_  
_ Gonna burn this place to the ground_

**"We're in this together."**

_ Tonight, get ready for a fight_  
_ So now you know it's time_  
_ To ride my circus for a psycho_  
_ Round and round we go, look out below_  
_ It's time to ride my circus for a psycho_

**"To the Golden Trio,"**

_ Never again, never again_  
_ You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die_  
_ Round and round we go, look below_  
_ Because I want off this_ _side_  
_ I want off this_

**"We fight for what's right."**

_ Circus for a psycho_  
_ (Psycho, C-C-Cho)_  
_ Circus for a psycho_  
_ (Psycho, here we go)_

**"We fight for each other."**

_ Circus for a psycho_  
_ Circus for a psycho_

**"We fight as One."**

_ Psycho, here we go... _

* * *

Book One:

_Rise of the Rebellion_

Chapter Two:

_The Raiders_

* * *

They stood in the middle of the room, staring into each others eyes. Green, Blue and Brown. And then, there was a scream. The Golden Trio spun on their heels in surprise, as Dobby burst into the room, dodging a broom Aunt Petunia was wacking at him.

"Get out!" she shreaked, "Out! Out! Out!"

Dobby hid behind Harry's legs, eyeing the broom in Petunia's hands. "Get that- that _thing _out of my house!" Vernon yelled, his face purple.

"Oh, don't worry." Ron said, stepping forward to stand in front of Hermione, Harry and Dobby. "We're leaving. Now."

"Now?" Harry said, looking from Ron and Hermione, his heart swelling with hope.

Hermione nodded. "The Order thinks your going with your realitives to Majorca." Ron nodded, smiling. "But what about you guys?" Harry asked, his stomach dropping with dread. "Won't they notice your gone?"

Hermione and Ron smiled at each other, as if they knew something he didn't. "Polyjuice Potion." they said at usion. "We've got Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas pretending to be us at the Zoo." Hermione explained. "Dean's parents thinks he's staying over at Seamus's. And Neville's grandmother thinks he's staying with Ron at the Burrow."

"But- But how did you-?" Harry stuttered, bewilded.

"Neville, Dean and Seamus are three of the many people who believe you. We were able to convince Seamus." Ron said, smiling at his bewilded friend.

Harry couldn't help but smile. Some people actually _believed _him. It felt as if a happy ballon was swelling in his stomach.

"Your going?" Vernon said, making it known he was still there with Petunia and the whimpering Dudley.

"Yes." Hermione said, turning to her friends fat uncle. "And we're not coming back. Ever." Uncle Vernon began to stutter, as if in shock. And then, his shock turned to pleasure, and a wicked smiled formed on his fat face. "Good. We don't want the stupid brat. Never did, never will."

Ron and Hermione both gave a firm nod, and the Dursley left down the stairs. Hermione took out a beaded bag, and, seeing Harry's confusion, said "It's charm to hold anything and still seem empty. Put your things in your trunk, and we'll put it in."

Harry nodded, seeing how handy that was. He, with Ron, Hermione and Dobby's help, got all his things in his trunk, and squeezed it into the beaded bag. Harry opened Hedwig's cage, who gave a happy hoot, and landed on his shoulder. They stuffed the cage in the bag, and walked out the room, down the stairs and into the front garden, just in time to see the Dursley's drive away.

Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished, but you could _just _see his outline.

They walked down the street, side by side, in silence. "Am I really not going back?" Harry asked. His two friends smiled at him. "Yes, it's true. You'll never see them again." Hermione said, giving his shoulder a pat. Harry smiled at her, and they fell into comfotable silence.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, as the rounded the corner in Mangolia Road. "The twins, Neville, Dean and Semus help'd find us a place to go for two weeks." Ron began to explain, "It's in London. A place were Runaways go. They call themselves the Raiders." he said. "It was the safest place we could think of." Hermone took over, "The Leaky Cauldron was to obvious, and we'd most likely get caught if we stay'd at a hotel. It was Neville's idea to use something in the muggle world."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. It _was _a good idea. The Order, Ministry and not even Voldemort would think to look for them at a place for runaway Muggles.

They reached the park, and Hermione and Ron grabbed Harry's hands, and the invisible Dobby grabbed Ron's hand and with a loud _CRACK! _they vanished.

It felt like he was being squeezed through a tube, and as soon as it had come, it was gone.

Harry opened his eyes, to see they were now standing in an ally. On the otherside of the street, was an abandoned building. Loud music could be heard even from here, different colored lights could be seen flashing through the windows, and a group of Raider kids sat in front of the doors, smoking.

"Dobby must go now." Harry heard Dobby say, "Good luck, Harry Potter and his friends."

And with another _CRACK! _he was gone.

"Alright. Let's go." Hermione said, taking a deep breath. The three walked up to the kids, who looked up as they approached. "Who are you?" a boy with black hair with streaks of red in it, dark brown eyes, and pale skin said. "Uh... we're-"

"No." said the boy, holding up a pale hand. "Sorry. What are you doing here?" Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, and Ron saved her from continueing, "We were looking for a place to stay." he said. The boy raised a dark eyebrow, "Runaways?" They nodded. "How long are you planning to stay?" he asked, leaning back against the building and taking another puff of his cegirate. "Uh... two weeks." Hermione said nervously. The boy nodded slowly, as if sizing them up. "Alright." he said, "We have one rule. You have to have a different name from your real one." when the trio looked at him questionaly, he said "For saftey. For example," he pointed to a girl with brown hair that reached her shoulders, gray eyes and pale freckles. "This here is Smoke. We called her that because she's addicted to smoking more than anyone I've ever met. But she can thankfully control it. This" he pointed to a boy with blond hair, pale blue eyes, and a perfect tan. "Is Orange. He always has a tan. And that's Gun." he pointed to the last boy, who was big and musculer, had neat black hair and brown eyes. "And I'm Keys. I'm the leader." the boy said, jabbing his thumb at his chest.

Keys flicked his cegirate onto the ground and put it out with his foot, before pushing himself off the buildings wall and circuling the trio.

"Mm... you boy." he pointed at Ron, who tensed. "What are you good at?"

Ron nervously shifted from foot to foot, "Uh... I'm good a chest. Bet everyone I've ever played." Despite himself, Ron swelled with pride. Keys nodded, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "So... you would say you were the 'King' of Chess?"

Ron shifted his weight again, before nodding. "Alright," Keys said, "We'll call you King. What about you, girl?" he looked to Hermione, who tensed like Ron did. "Er... well, everyone says I'm the brightest of my age." Keys nodded, and gestered for her to continued. "Uh... I like to read? And, uh..." she trailed off, giving Keys a hopeless look. But Keys didn't retort. No, instead he nodded and said, "We'll call you Library." Hermione sighed, relieved. Keys turned to Harry, and he spotted the lightning bolt scar on his forhead. He didn't even ask where he got it. Instead he stepped back so he could see all three of them at the same time and said, "Welcome King, Library and Bolt. You can share room 15."

The trio smiled at him thankfully, and followed them into the building.

The noise was defeaning. Loud music was playing, rainbow lights were flashing, people were dancing and drinking, screaming, whooping and cheering.

"Room 15 is up those stairs." the girl, Smoke said, pointing to a set of stairs. "Or you can join the party. Your choice." With that said, Keys, Smoke, Orange and Gun joined the fray. The trio looked at each other, before heading up the stairs. They came to a long, dirty hallway. A couple were making out in the corner. They walked towards the door with the brass number 15 on it. The room was medium in size, with three beds, a moldy bathroom, broken TV, a working radio, dirty window, and a chest of drawers.

They collapsed into their beds, Hermione closest to the door, Ron in the middle and Harry by the window. "Library." Hermione said, "Well... it's better than Book or Nerd or something." Harry nodded. "You are a walking library thought." Ron chuckled, his eyes closed, "To true." Hermione rolled her eyes, but had a found smile on her lips.

Hermione sat up and began digging into her beaded bag. "What are you looking for?" Harry asked. Ron sat up, Harry following. Hermione and Ron smirked. "It took a while." Hermione said, still searching through her bottomless bag, "But we found out how to become Animagi." Harry gaped at her. He and Ron had been playing with the idea of becoming Animagi a little while after the Yule Ball. "It took _forever_." Ron said, flopping down onto his bed with a sigh, "And then we had to brew the potion. If it wasn't for Dobby, we wouldn't have been able to do it."

"Got it!" Hermione said, gaining both boys attention. She pulled out three seperate bottles of Animagus Potion and set them carefully on the bed. "What we're supposed to do is drink the potion and then we'll go into a trance-like-sleep. We'll see what our form is and then we'll start practicing transforming." Ron and Harry looked at each other. Becoming an Animagus? Thinking of it, being able to turn into an animal would be very usefull. Espically if they were _unrigistered_.

"I'll go first." Harry said, getting up from his bed. Hermione frowned at him, "Are you sure?" Harry nodded. Hermione took a deep breath, before handing him one of the potion's. Harry sat down on his bed, studying the potion in the bottle. It was pitch black, with bits of green swirling around it. Taking a deep breath, he drained it. It tasted like blood, guts, and, strangley, something... furry. His vision began to swim, his head aching. He suddenly felt weak. Harry collapsed onto his bed, and he knew no more.


	3. Golden Animagi

_(Song: Fire and Fury- Skillet)_

_Every brick and every stone_  
_Of the world we made will come undone._  
_If I... if I can't feel you here with me._  
_In my sleep I call your name_  
_But when I wake I need to touch your face_  
_'Cause I... I need to feel you here with me._

**"We're leaving. Now." **

_You can stop the aching_  
_'Cause you're the one I need._

**"It's in London. A place were Runaways go." Ron said.**

_I will burn, I will burn for you_  
_With fire and fury. Fire and fury._  
_My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you._  
_Your love burns within me with fire and fury._

**"This here is Smoke. This is Orange. And that's Gun. And I'm Keys. I'm the leader."**

_If I freeze you are the flame._  
_You melt my heart, I'm washed in your rain._  
_I know you'll always have the best of me._  
_Destiny's got a hold on me._  
_Guess I never knew love like love knows me_  
_'Cause I... I need to feel you here with me._

**"Welcome King, Library, and Bolt."**

_I will burn, I will burn for you_  
_With fire and fury. Fire and fury._  
_My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you._  
_Your love burns within me with fire and fury._

**"It took a while." Hermione said, still searching through her bottomless bag, "But we found out how to become Animagi."**

_Let it all fall down to dust._  
_Can't break the two of us._  
_We are safe in the strength of love._  
_You can stop the aching_  
_'Cause you're the one I need._

**It was pitch black, with bits of green swirling around it. Taking a deep breath, he drained it. It tasted like blood, guts, and, strangley, something... furry.**

_I will burn, I will burn for you_  
_With fire and fury. Fire and fury._  
_My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you._  
_Your love burns within me._  
_It burns, it burns, it burns, it burns._

_Your love burns within me with fire and fury. _

**And he knew no more.**

* * *

Book One:

_Rise of the Rebellion_

Chapter Three:

_Golden Animagi_

* * *

_He didn't know where he was. His vision was blurry. He was drifting in and out of darkness. He couldn't feel, touch, smell, taste, nor see. He was jus drifting. Drifitng in an endless, black void...  
_

_He didn't know how long it was. Nor did he care. But eventually, something swam into his view. His vision cleared. He could feel a breeze blowing back his hair. Tree's surrounded the clearing he was in.  
_

_He was in a rainforest._

_A growl sounded from behind him. But he wasn't scared. He turned around to see something large and black jump down from a tall tree, it's piercing green gaze never leaving him. It catiously walked towards him._

_It was a panther._

_It's shining black coat glintered in the moon light, it's eyes as emerald green as his, two dark circles were his glasses were around his eyes, and on it's forhead, was a dark gray lightning bolt._

_The panther's growls soon turned to purrs, as it sat down on the grass, watching him almost... curiously._

_He reached out a hand, and touched the panther's silky black coat. It closed it's eyes, leaning into his touch..._

Harry shot up in bed, gasping and panting. He felt as if he'd been forced underwater for an hour, before finally being let out, somehow still alive. He closed his eyes, leaning back into his pillow. Everything rushed back to him. Ron and Hermione showing up, taking him away, the Animagus Potion...

He was a panther.

Excitment flooded him, and he shot out of bed. His thoughts went to Sirius and Remus. How would they react when they found out he was an Animagus? Mrs. Weasley would probably be furious, the twins jelous... his heart swelled at the thought of pleasing the father he had never met by following in his footsteps...

Ron shot up from his bed, gasping and panting for breath, just like Harry had moments before. He calmed down and spotted Harry. Ron grinned, "I'm a wolf." Harry grinned right back at him, "Panther."

"A panther? Wicked." Ron said, still panting slightly. Hermione shot up, gasping for breath, just like Ron and Harry had. She sighed, rubbing her forhead. Hermione looked up, spotting Ron and Harry, "What are you?" she asked. "I'm a wolf." Ron said, puffing his chest out. "Panther." Harry said, grinning at her. Hermione smiled back, "I'm a leopard."

Ron gave a laugh. "What?" Hermione asked, looking at him. "Nothing, nothing." Ron said. Seeing her frown, he quickly said, "It's got nothing to do with you being a leopard! It's just... imagine what the twins would say to this?" They all chuckled at that. "So, Harry." Hermione said, turning to her green eyed friend. "What does your panther look like?"

"Well," Harry said, thinking back, "My eyes are bright green. I've got a dark gray lightning bolt on my forehead." he traced his scar with his index finger, "I've got black marks around my eyes were my glasses are. And my furs completly black." Hermione smiled, "Like an Onyx." Ron jumped up, "Onyx! Harry Potter, I here by nickname thee' Onyx!" Harry raised an eyebrow, "'Thee'?" Ron shrugged, still smiling. "Alright then," Harry said, "What do _you _look like?"

"Mm." Ron said, trying to remember, "I've got a light brown fur, with red streaks. Sharp claws and teeth. And, um... blue eyes." Hermione and Harry thought for a moment. Red and brown fur... sharp claws/teeth... blue eyes... Red Tooth? Blue... Brown... Red... Claws... Red Claws? Redclaw!

"I here by nickname thee' Redclaw!" Hermione said, pointing at Ron. "Redclaw?" Ron said thoughtfully, before nodding. "What do you look like Hermione?" Harry asked.

"My furs the color of my hair." Hermioe said, twirling her hair with her finger. "Loads of black spots and brown eyes."

The two boys thought for a moment. It was a tricky one... brown fur... black spots... iris? Ibis! "I here by nickname thee' Ibis!" Harry declared. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully, "Ibis? Alright then."

They got up and walked down the dirty stairs. They passed the main room, which was a complete mess. People were lying everywhere, it stunk of alcohol, smoke and vomit. Some girls had their tops off. Avoiding the room completly, the trio walked outside for some fresh air. Out there, they met Smoke, who was, well, smoking.

"Hey." she greeted. "Hullo, Smoke." Hermione said, eyeing the cigerate. "Wan' some?" Smoke asked, taking out a packet and offering it to the trio. "Um, no thanks." Hermioine said, eyeing them with distaste. Ron, however, was looking curious. "What do they do?" Smoke chuckled. "It's a drug. They calm down your nerves. Here, try some." she took out a cigerite, lit it and handed it to Ron. Hermione grabbed his arm, "Don't! That stuff can kill!" Smoke chuckled, "If ya wanna fit in, you've gotta at least smoke." she shook the packet in front of their faces.

The trio shared looks. And then, Ron popped the cigerate in his mouth and took a puff. His eyes widened and he began couching, his back hunching in his shock. His throat burned, his lungs seemed as if they were filled with smoke.

"Ya, that what happens on the first go." Smoke said, taking another puff of her own, "Go on, keep trying."

Ron took a deep breath, before taking another puff, being more careful this time. Harry and Hermione shared looks, before reluctantly taking some of their own. They took a puff, and almost immediantly bent over backwards, coughing their lungs up.

With a little encorugment from Smoke, they took a few more puffs. "The first time is always the worst." Smoke said, taking yet another puff of her own, "But you get used to it." Harry didn't know how long it took, but eventually, the trio could take puffs without coughing till their throats were raw. Smoke nodded, a satisfied smirk on her lips. They smoked in silence for a while, before Smoke dropped her cigerite and crushed it out with her black booted foot, "I'll be going inside. See ya later, Bolt, King, Library." she stalked back into the building, leaving the trio by themselves.

"So." Harry said, looking about, "What now?"

"Well," Hermione said, turning to her friend, "Once the two weeks are up, we're taking you back to the Dursleys."-Harry's stomach dropped- "But that's when the Order are coming to pick you up."-Harry gave a sigh of relief- "Me and Ron will sneak to Grimmauld Place, the twins will apparate Neville, Dean and Seamus home, and be back before you even get here."

Harry nodded. It was a very good plan. The only thing that could go wrong was as if Neville, Dean and Seamus mess up. Or if the Order tries to find him in Majorca. Or if Ron and Hermione or the twins get caught sneaking in and out of the house. Or if someone lets something slip...

Someone was squezzing his shoulder. Harry looked to the side to see it was Ron, a cigerite still in his mouth. Harry had to admit, he did look pretty cool with it...

"Let's go get lunch." Hermione said, dropping her cigerite and crushing it. She seemed slightly shocked. As if she just couldn't believe she, Hermione 'Ibis' Granger, had just been _smoking_.

Harry and Ron copied her, crushing their cigerites, and followed her.

They grabbed a quick sandwhich from a cafe nearby, before heading back to the Raiders hideout. They went back up to their room, locking the door. "Alright. Since we haven't got the trace off our wands yet, we'll have to start with Animagus Training." Hermione said. Harry nodded. That didn't sound so bad. Hermione took a book out her beaded bag, called _Animagus Transformation. _She opened it to a certain page and said, "We have to concentrate on the image of our forms in our minds. Think of your hands growing into paws, your body sprouting fur, thinks like that."

Harry closed his eyes. The black panther, now named Onyx, appeared clearly in his mind. He thought of his hands turning into it's big, black paws, his fingernails growing and sharpening, becoming large, thick claws, black, pointed ears sprouting from his head, his face flattening, a tail growing, his body expanding, fur sprouting across him...

There was a gasp.

Harry opened his eyes, to see his two friends looking at him in shock. He looked down. His arms and legs were covered in pitch black fur, his hands were paws, and sharp, black claws had replaced his fingernails. Harry rushed to the mirror and looked at his face. He had whiskers sprouting from his cheeks, black, pointed cat ears were coming from his hairline. And he felt as though he had a somthing pressed against his butt...

"Can you change back?" Ron asked, slightly pale at the prospect of his best mate being stuck like this. Harry closed his eyes and thought of what he looked like before. When he opened them again, he was back to normal. They sighed in relief. "My turn." Ron said. He closed his eyes.

Red ears were sprouting from Ron's hair line, his arms were covered in fur. Ron opened his eyes, which were now wolf-like, and looked in the mirror. He smiled, "Not as much as you, mate, but it's better than nothing." Ron closed his eyes again, and the ears and fur seemed to crawl back into his skin.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Whiskers sprouted from her cheeks, spotted fur across her face and arms. Her fingernails grew into claws. She opened her eyes again, and looked into the mirror. She griminced slightly. Harry couldn't blame her. Last time she had a fur covered face...

Hermione closed here fur covered eye lids, taking deep breaths, ovbiously wanting to turn back. Her spotted fur vanished along with her whiskers. Hermioine opened her eyes again, and gave a sigh of relief.

They slumped down onto their beds, exausted. They fell asleep before they even got comfy.


	4. The Party

_(Song: Live Free or Let Me Die- Skillet)  
_

_Death until the dust, and we're waiting_  
_ Ruined in the rust, of our craving_  
_ It feels like, it feels like_  
_ Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?_  
_ You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail_  
_ It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might_

**"I'm a wolf." Ron said, puffing his chest out. "Panther." Harry said, grinning at them. Hermione smiled back, "I'm a leopard."**

_ You can't take away my strength_  
_ Fix these broken veins_  
_ There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)_

**"Harry Potter, I here by nickname thee' Onyx!"**

_ You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied_  
_ There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)_

**"Ron Weasley, I here by nickname thee' Redclaw!"**

_ Insects walk below, I'm on a wire_  
_ Fire will burn below, but I am higher_  
_ It feels like, it feels like_

**"Hermione Granger, I here by nickname thee' Ibis!"**

_ Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?_  
_ You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail_  
_ It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might_

** Ron popped the cigerate in his mouth and took a puff****.**

_ You can't take away my strength_  
_ Fix these broken veins_  
_ There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)_  
_ You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied_  
_ There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)_

** He thought of his hands turning into it's big, black paws, his fingernails growing and sharpening, becoming large, thick claws, black, pointed hears sprouting from his head, his face flattening, a tail growing, his body expanding, fur sprouting across his body...**

_ Do you remember how_  
_ You became who you are now?_  
_ Do you remember how_  
_ It felt to breathe without_  
_ Gasping with all your might?_

_ You can't take away my strength_  
_ Fix these broken veins_  
_ Nothing left to fight_

**They slumped down onto their beds, exausted.**

_ You can't take away my strength_  
_ Fix these broken veins_  
_ There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)_  
_ You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied_  
_ There's nothing left to fight_  
_ Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight)_  
_ Live free or let me die_  
_ Live free or let me die_  
_ Live free or let me die_

**They fell asleep before they even got comfy.**

* * *

Book One:

_Rise of the Rebellion_

Chapter Four:

_The Party_

* * *

Hours later, Harry found himself being shaked away by an eager looking Smoke. "Smoke?" Harry said groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Heya, Bolt! Wakie, wakie!" Smoke said happily, pulling a reluctant Harry out of the warm bed. "Wha' time is it?" asked Harry, squinting in the fuzzy darkness. "8:00 pm!" Smoke said, trying to shake Ron awake. "8:00 PM!" Harry shouted, startling his friends awake. He quickly picked up his glasses and put it on his nose, everything coming into focus.

"Wha' ya wan'?" Ron asked, sleepily glaring at Smoke. "It's time for the party!" Smoke said, dragging an even more reluctant Ron out of bed. "Party?" Hermione said, yawning. "Well, ya!" Smoke said, as if it was the most ovbious thing in the world, "Everynight is Party time! Now up, up, up!"

She grabbed their hands and dragged them down the hall. They could already hear the music. "Smoke, I-I don't think-" Smoke cut her off, "Oh, come off it!"

They were dragged down the stairs and into the Main Room. The noise was defeaning. For a moment, Harry thought a cannon of noise had gone off. The room was filled with flashing lights, people (mostly teens) dancing, drinking, smoking and some were already drunk. Smoke dragged them over to the food table and forced a bottle of beer each into their hands, before running off with a "Whoo-Hoo!"

The trio looked at each other, around them, and the to the bottles in their hands. Harry, taking a deep breath, took a sip. It was fantastic. His chest became warm, and he couldn't help but feel... happy. Harry barely registered that Ron and Hermione had followed his actions, and were both grinning for the same reason as him.

They each took deep gulps, their vision becoming slightly hazy. Smoke was back, and gave them a packet of cigerites. They quickly lit them and stuck them in their mouths. Calm and happy... who wouldn't want that?

Harry took another large swing of his beer. And that was the last thing he rememberd...

He woke with a groan. His head pounded, and for a moment, he thought his scar was hurting again. And then everything came rushing back to him and he sat bolt up right. Bad idea. Harry's head felt as if it was about to split open. He began rubbing his temples, wanting the throbbing to leave.

There was another groan.

Looking to his left, he saw both Ron and Hermione sitting up. Harry looked around. They were in the Main Room (or Party Room), on the floor, in the corner. Slowly as to not hurt his head, Harry got to his feet and helpt Ron and Hermione up. "What-What happened?" Hermione asked, her eyes slightly unfocused. "Uh... we got drunk?" Ron said, leaning onto Harry for support.

"You also smoked, punched a guy, got piercings and tatoo's." they turned to see Smoke, slightly unsteady, standing up. "Piercings?" Hermione said, "Tatoo's?" Ron said, brows frowned. "Uh... we'll be in our room." Harry said, and the trio stumbled up the stairs to their bedroom.

Hermione locked the door behind them, while Harry clumsily walked over to the mirror. He looked horrible. His skin was pale, his eyes slightly unfocused. And on the left side of his neck, was a black panther head with green eyes. On his left eyebrow, was a silver ring.

"Wicked." Harry turned to see Ron, studying a red wolf tatoo on his shoulder. He had a golden ring around his right nostral. Hermione groaned, looking at the leapord on her right thigh. She had pulled her shirt up slightly, and Harry could see a bronze piercing on her belly button, "Great. Now the adults will find out were we've been and our plans ruined!"

"We can use the glamour charm." Harry suggested. Hermione smiled at him, clearly releavied. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well... I'm going to sleep." Ron said, flopping down on his bed. Harry and Hermione followed.

As he drifted off to sleep, Harry fingered the panther tatoo on his neck. With a sigh, he greated sleep.

Days passed, and the trio were now used to the Raiders. They attended every party, drank and smoked. They almost forgot about the Order, Voldemort, the Ministry... almost.

On their last day, the trio (Hedwig on Harry's shoulder) walked to were Smoke was usually smoking in the mornings and told her about them leaving. "Already?" Smoke said, her cigerite dropping from her mouth, "Wow, time sure does fly." she dug into her pockets and took out six packs of cigerites, "Here, two each. Hope ta see ya next year." the trio nodded in thanks, pocketing the packs.

They walked into the alley way were they were to meet Dobby. "Harry Potter sir!" Dobby exclaimed, clapping happily in greeting. "Hello Dobby." Harry greeted the elf with a smile. "Hey, Dobby." Hermione said, bending down to look into the elf's eyes, "See these," she pointed to their tatoo's, "We can't let the adults see these. Could you put a glamor on us?"

Dobby noddded eagerly, snapped his fingers, and the tatoo's and piercings vanished. "Thanks, Dobby." Harry said. He could still fell them. They were just invisible. The elf smiled broadly. They took Dobby's hands and with a _CRACK! _vanished. After the unpleasentness of being squeezed through a tube, they appeared at Mangolia Road. They walked down the street in silence. "Will the Dursleys be back yet?" Harry asked, "Probably not." Hermione said, as they rounded the corner and down the shot-cut were Harry and Dudley had been attacked earlier on that summer, "But that's good. The Order is arriving 20 minutes or so before the Dursley's. All you have to say, is that they arrived home early and left you in the house to go out for dinner or something." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

They walked down Privet Drive, and stepped onto Number 4's lawn. Ron pick locked the door, and at his friends question looks, said "The twins taught me. Thought it could come in handy."

The house was dark and empty. No one had arrived yet. "Alright," Hermione said, "You stay here and stick to the story. Me and Ron need to get back to the Gr-Zoo. We'll see you in a couple hours. Oh, and here." Hermione put her hand into her beaded bag and pulled out his trunk and Hedwig's cage. "We'll see you soon." Ron nodded, "Bye, mate!"

With that, they left the house and made their way back to the end of the wards so Dobby could apparate them to the Zoo.

Harry took his trunk and Hedwig's cage and dragged them up to his old room. After making sure everything was in place, he sat down on the bed and waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

Harry, with his new panther hearing, easily heard the front door opening and many feet filling in as if he was standing right next to him. He drew his wand and crept out of his room to the top of the stairs.

There, standing in the hallway, was Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, a young women with a love heart shaped face and violet hair, a tall man with dark skin and a deep, calming voice. There were also a bunch of other people Harry had never met nor seen before. "Wotcher, Harry." the violet haired women greeted. "Hello, Harry." Remus said, smiling up at his ex-student. "Wait!" Moody said, before Harry could open his mouth to reply back, "We need to make sure it's really him. Don't want to take a Death Eater into Headquarters, now do we?"

"Harry," Remus said, turning back to the blackhead, "What's your patronus?" Harry replied immediantly, "A stag." Remus nodded and looked at Mad-Eye, "It's him, Mad-Eye." Moody grunted, gave a single nod and stalked into the kitchen. Remus turned to Harry, who was now slowly making his way down the stairs. "Harry, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." he pointed to the dark skined man, "And this is Nymphadora Tonks-" "Call me Nymphadora and I'll hex you in obvlivion." the violet haired women threated."And of course, you know Mad-Eye Moody... well... sorta." Remus said, pointing to where Moody had disappeared.

Harry nodded, as the large group entered the kitchen to see Moody looking around. "Hmm." Tonks said, looking around at the white walls, "A little _too _clean for my taste..." Harry couldn't help but agree. Remus was looking at Harry, as if expecting him to say something. When Harry said nothing, he said "We're here to take you to Headquarters. Or the 'Zoo' as the twins have code-named it." Harry smiled slightly. So _that's _were that came from. "Go pack your things, we'll be leaving soon." Remus said. "I'll help!" Tonks said, before following Harry up the stairs, down the hall and into Harry's bedroom. Tonks's eyes widened. Harry's room wasn't exactly what you'd call cheerfull. The walls were gray and peeling. His bed only had a bare matriss. The cupboard was doorless. The window cracked and barrd. There was no blanket to keep him warm at night, nor did the lights work. The nonbroken shelves were littered with broke toys. "Well this is... nice." Tonks said, her eyes suddenly filled with an uncertain concern, "Uh... is it always like this?" Harry nodded, grabbing his trunk. "Used to be Dudleys Second Bedroom, before I got my Hogwarts letter." Tonks frowned, "'Before you got your Hogwarts letter'? Where did you sleep before?" Harry thought for a moment. On one hand, he could lie and pretend they never had this conversation. On the other hand, he can tell her the truth and she would most likely tell the others, who will talk to Dumbledore, and make not coming back here that much easier. With a deep breath he said, "The cupboard under the stairs." Tonks, who had gone over to study the broken lamp, knocked it over in her shock. She spun on her heel and stared at the young teen, her mouth slightly agape, her eyes wide. Her hair had turned orange.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked, indicating her hair. "O-Oh," Tonks stuttered, "I'm a metamorphmagus. Their very rare." she cleared her throat before turning to awkawardly pick up the fallen lamp. Tonks helped Harry carry his tunk down the stairs, and into the kitchen. When they walked in, Harry saw Remus frown at Tonks, who's hair was still orange and her eyes were still wide. Tonks gestered with her head to the hall when she thought Harry wasn't looking. Remus, still frowning, looked from Harry to Tonks, before following her into the hall. Harry looked around the kitchen.

Mad-Eye was swirling his magic eye in a glass of water, and some of the others had gone through the drawers, and were examining apple pealers. Kingsley was looking at the toaster with instrest. Mad-Eye glanced at the door were Tonks and Remus had vanished through, before putting his eye back in place with a sickening _'plop!'_

Remus and Tonks came back in. Remus looked at if he'd just sprouted a few more gray hairs, his face was lined with worry, and he was glancing at Harry every now and then. "Uh, Tonks." Harry said, adressing the women, "Your hairs still orange." Tonks, seeming to have just realized this, screwed up her face with what looked like a pained expression and her hair turned violet again, "Thanks, Harry."

"Oh!" Remus said, pointing to the window, as a green light exploded in the sky like fireworks, "That's the signal! Harry, get your broom." Harry grabbed his Firebolt, and they all stepped outside. "Alright," said Moody, "Tonks will fly in front of you. Follow her." Tonks, who was strapping Harry's trunk to her broom, nodded. "Lupin will by flying behind you. I'll be above you. Everyone else will be flying at a distance. Alright! Thats the second signal, lets go!" Moody said, as red sparks erupted into the dark night sky. Harry, as did everyone else, mounted their brooms and took to the skies, Harry following Tonks.

All his worries seemed to have been left behind at Privet Drive, as it always does when he's flying. Harry let out a happy whoop, and he distantly heard Remus chuckle behind him.

Harry's smile was truly broad.


	5. The Zoo

_(Song: Skillet- Never Surrender)_

Do you know what it's like when  
You're scared to see yourself?  
Do you know what it's like when  
You wish you were someone else  
Who didn't need your help to get by?  
Do you know what it's like  
To wanna surrender?

**"You also smoked, punched a guy, got piercings, and tatoo's." said Smoke, slightly unsteady.**

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better  
I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now  
And never surrender

** On one hand, he could lie and pretend they never had this conversation. On the other hand, he can tell her the truth and she would most likely tell the others, who will talk to Dumbledore, and make not coming back here that much easier. With a deep breath he said, "The cupboard under the stairs."**

Do you now what it's like when  
You're not who you wanna be?  
Do you know what it's like to  
Be your own worst enemy  
Who sees the things in me I can't hide?  
Do you know what it's like  
to wanna surrender?

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better  
I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now  
And never surrender

**All his worries seemed to have been left behind at Privet Drive, as it always does when he's flying.**

Make me feel better,  
You make me feel better,  
You make me feel better,  
Put me back together.

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better  
I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now  
And never surrender

** Harry let out a happy whoop, and he distantly heard Remus chuckle behind him.**

Put me back together,  
Never surrender,  
Make me feel better.  
You make me feel better,  
Stay with me here now,  
And never surrender.

**Harry's smile was truly broad.**

* * *

_Book One:_

Rise of the Rebellion

_Chapter Five:_

_The Zoo_

* * *

After a freezing cold broom ride, the large group landed outside two houses. Harry noticed that it was 11 and 13. There was no 12. Moody dug into his jacket pocket and grunted, "Read this and memorize it." before thrusting a piece of parchment into Harry's face.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located_

_at number 12, Grimmauld Place._

As soon as Harry nodded, Mad-Eye withdrew the parchment and burned it. "What was that?" Harry asked, turning to Remus. "Think about what you've just read." Remus said instead. Harry thought about it, and before his very eyes, number 11 and 13 moved apart and a new building replaced were they once were. On the door, was the brass number 12. The ocupants of the other houses didn't seem to realize their houses and just been squished. "Wicked." Harry said, eyes wide. Tonks, Remus, Kingsley and some others chuckled.

Harry was led inside the house. The inside was grimmy, dark and cold. Mad-Eye raised his wand and the lights flickered on. The hallway in which they stood in was gloomy, dusty, and had an erier feeling to it. From the room at the end of the hall, came Molly Weasley, Ron's mother. She pulled Harry into a tight hug, "Hello, Harry, dear." she said, before releasing him. "Come on, I'll take you to Ron and Hermione." Mrs. Weasley led him up the stairs, as the others made their way down the hall to the room at the end. Mrs. Weasley put a finger to her lips, signaling for Harry to be quiet. Harry needn't ask. Ron and Hermione had given him a few details of the 'Zoo', how it was Sirius's childhood home, and the portrait of his mum...

Mrs. Weasley stopped outside a door, turned to Harry and said, "Ron and Hermione will explain everything. Now I have to go. See you in a couple of hours." She left. Harry turned to the door and opened it. Inside, was Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny. "Harry!" Hermione said, pulling him into a hug, "For a moment we thought it was Mrs. Weasley." Ron closed the door, and Fred and George, who were now of age, locked it and put a silencing charm on it. "You can come out now." Ginny said. The cupboard opened, and out stepped Neville Longbottom. Dean Thomas climbed out from under one of the beds, and Seamus Finnigan came out from behind a thick curtain. Dobby climbed out of a chest. "We just got back." Ron explained, "Where about to send them off when we heard the stairs creaking."

Dobby hopped over to Harry and hugged him around the knee's, "I's will see's you soon, Harry Potter!" Hermione turned to Neville, Dean and Seamus, "Thanks for your help." Dean smiled at her, "It's no problem. But, next time, I want to be a _boy_." Fred and George grinned,

"Ya-"

"-how was that?"

Dean shuddered, "Not pleasent..."

"Alright, you better go." Ginny said, looking at her watch. The four nodded. "We'll see you at Hogwarts!" "Bye guys!" "See ya, Harry!" Dobby took their hands and with a _CRACK! _they were gone.

"So..." Fred said, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "What animal are you?" Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, who nodded. "I'm a wolf. Hermione nicknamed me Redclaw." Ron said, a smug smile on his face while he stared into the twins impressed eyes. "I'm a lepoard. Harry nicknamed me Ibis." Hermione said, smiling. The twins and Ginny turned to Harry, "Panther. Ron nicknamed me Onyx." The twins's grins widened, "And how where the Raiders?" George asked, copieing his brothers pose. Hermione winced slightly, "They were okay... but we ended up getting drunk, tatoo's, piercings and are now addicted to smoking." Their eyes widened. "Wow..." Ginny said. "Can you show us?" Fred asked, "Sure. Dobby put a spell on us so they weren't visible." Ron said. The twins nodded, drew their wands and flicked them in the trio's direction, muttering the revealing charm.

They gasped.

The twins rushed forward and began studying the gold piercing in Ron's nose and the wolf tatoo on his shoulder with intrest. "These are _wicked_." George said, who was looking at Harry's silver piercing and panther tatoo. "Where's yours, Hermione? Or should I say 'Ibis'?" Ginny asked, grinning at her friend. Hermione smiled back at her, before lifting her shirt high enough to see the leopard tatoo and bronze belly button piercing. "Wow." Ginny said.

"We're gonna take the galmours off when we get to Hogwarts. As long as no one tells Mrs. Weasley, we should be safe." Ron said, as the twins put their glamours back on. They sat back down around the room. "So," Hermione said, "We've been thinking, Harry. Once we get to Hogwarts, we're gonna start spreading news of the army. But we still haven't figured out how. Ginny had the idea of putting it in the newspapers, and put a spell on it so only those who _want _to fight can see it. I'm gonna continue looking through the Black Library for any ideas." Ron nodded, "Ya. Dobby has also told us about a room on the third floor corridor called the Room of Requierment. We're gonna use that as Headquarters."

Harry nodded. Again, it was a very good idea. He couldn't really see a flaw in their plans. Only that the spell on the newspapers doesn't backfire, which he doubts will happen. And just then, Harry was startled out of his thoughts from a loud _BANG! _from downstairs. Loud screeched filled the house, so loud Harry was forced to cover his ears.

_"Scum! Children of filth! Mudbloods and Blood Traitors!-"_

"Sirius- Come back!" he heard Remus shout, as hurried footsteps echoed up the stairs. There was another loud crash! and they could all guess quiet clearly what was going on the stairs, if the stuggling voices of Remus and Sirius were to be mistaken. "What's up with them?" George said. Harry winced slightly, knowing exactly why Sirius was so worked up... "I, uh, told them about how I used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs." Harry admited. They looked horrified. "They _what_?!" Fred growled. "I thought it would help me, you know, not go back..." he let his voice trail off, while they stared at him with wide eyes. And then, Hermione spoke, "That was... very smart of you, Onyx." Harry smiled, noticing the use of his new nickname.

The stuggling on the stairs stopped, as well as the screaming. The group shared looks, before getting up and opening the door. There, halfway up the stairs, was Remus and Sirius. Remus was lying ontop of Sirius, and they were both panting. At the bottom of the stairs, was the rest of the Order. One of them must have shut up Mrs. Black's portrait.

"Um... meeting over?" George asked. No one bothered to answer. Finally, Sirius caught his breath enough to say, "What- the- hell- is- this- about- a- cupboard?" his eyes were narrowed and unwavering, placed firmly on Harry, who was looking anywhere but at him. "Harry..." Sirius said firmly, in such an un-Sirius like manner, that Harry couldn't help but look surprised. Thankfully, he was saved by Fred, "That's not a very appropriet position, Professor Lupin." he and his twin were grinning. Remus and Sirius both looked at each other, blushed a deep shade of red, and scrambled off each other.

"Uh... come help with dinner, children." Mrs. Weasley said, before vanishing through the kitchen door. That seemed to snap everyone out of their trance. Dumbledor, McGonagall and Snape stared at Harry for a moment, before turning around and departing. Some of the others followed suit, until it was only Sirius, Tonks, Mundungus, Hermione, the Weasleys, Harry and Remus left. They entered the kitchen, as Bill and Charlie quickly cleaned up the parchment that was scattered across the table. Harry didn't bother to try and catch a glimps of what was on them. Harry moved to help the others with making dinner, but Mrs. Weasley said, "No, no, Harry, dear. Sit down, you've had a long journey." Knowing best not to argue, Harry sat down across from Sirius. "Harry." Sirius said the moment Harry sat down. "What's this about the cupboard under the stairs?" Harry held back a sigh. He should have known this was coming. "Before I got my Hogwarts letter, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs." Harry said, once again looking anywhere but his godfather. Sirius reached out across the table, took Harry's chin and forced him to look at him. Sirius's eyes were soft, and full of concern. But Harry could detect anger as well. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Harry shugged, "Never came up. I told Tonks because she asked." Sirius took a deep breath, and said softly, "Will you tell me what else they did to you?" Harry shrugged again, "They didnt do that much, really. They make me cook and clean. Only call me 'boy' or 'freak' most of the time. Put bars on my window. Got threatened with a belt a bunch of times, but it never really happened." Sirius tensed at the last bit, "A _belt_." he hissed between clenched teeth. Harry distantly noticed everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at them. They had obviously been listening in.

"But they gave me Dudleys second bedroom after my Hogwarts letter had my cupboard on it." Sirius and everyone else flinched at Harry calling the cupboard 'his'. "They never... did anything?" Sirius asked, still refusing to let go of Harry's chin. "No." Harry said simply, "All they did was lock me in my room and give me little to eat."

Harry heard Remus mutter "_Second _bedroom?"

Sirius growled, as if he was in Padfoot form. Slowly, he let go of Harry's chin, instead resting it on his godson's hand and giving it a squeeze. "Your not going back there." he said. Harry smiled weakly at him. Soon, the table was set, and everyone was tucking in. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, and Mr and Mrs Weasley kept sending glances at him as if he was going to breakdown at any moment. But (thankfully) it didn't happen. Harry chatted with his friends happily, ignoring the glances the adults were giving each other when they thought he wasn't looking.

Once dinner was done, Mrs. Weasley ushered them to bed. "Night, Harry." Sirius said. "G'Night." Harry said, before following the others up stairs, missing the frown on Sirius's face, as if he'd forgotten to do something that he just couldn't remember.

After climbing into bed and taking off his glasses, Harry and Ron shared one last 'goodnight' before allowing sleep to take them.

Harry's last thought was _This place is nothing like a zoo..._


	6. The Hearing

_(Song: Simple Plan- Shut Up!)_

_There you go_  
_ You're always so right_  
_ It's all a big show_  
_ It's all about you_

_You think you know_  
_ What everyone needs_  
_ You always take time_  
_ To criticize me_

**The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at number 12, Grimmauld Place.**

_ It seems like everyday_  
_ I make mistakes_  
_ I just can't get it right_

**"You can come out now." Ginny said. The cupboard opened, and out stepped Neville Longbottom. Dean Thomas climbed out from under one of the beds, and Seamus Finnigan came out from behind a thick curtain. Dobby climbed out of a chest.**

_It's like I'm the one_  
_ You love to hate_  
_ But not today_

_ So shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_ Don't wanna hear it_  
_ Get out, get out, get out_  
_ Get out of my way_  
_ Step up, step up, step up_  
_ You'll never stop me_  
_ Nothing you say today_  
_ Is gonna bring me down_

_ There you go_  
_ You never ask why_  
_ It's all a big lie_  
_ Whatever you do_

**Dean smiled at her, "It's no problem. But, next time, I want to be a _boy_."**

_You think you're special_  
_ But I know, and I know_  
_ And I know, and we know_  
_ That you're not_

**"So," Hermione said, "We've been thinking, Harry. Once we get to Hogwarts, we're gonna start spreading news of the army. But we still haven't figured out how. Ginny had the idea of putting it in the newspapers, and put a spell on it so only those who _want _to fight can see it."**

_You're always there to point_  
_ Out my mistakes_  
_ And shove them in my face_

_ It's like I'm the one_  
_ You love to hate_  
_ But not today_

_ So shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_ Don't wanna hear it_  
_ Get out, get out, get out_  
_ Get out of my way_  
_ Step up, step up, step up_  
_ You'll never stop me_  
_ Nothing you say today_  
_ Is gonna bring me down_  
_ Is gonna bring me down_

**Ron nodded, "Ya. Dobby has also told us about a room on the third floor corridor called the Room of Requierment. We're gonna use that as Headquarters."**

_Will never bring me down_

_ Don't tell me who I should be_  
_ And don't try to tell me what's right for me_  
_ Don't tell me what I should do_  
_ I don't wanna waste my time_  
_ I'll watch you fade away_

** Finally, Sirius caught his breath enough to say, "What- the- hell- is- this- about- a- cupboard?"**

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_ Don't wanna hear it_  
_ Get out, get out, get out_  
_ Get out of my way_  
_ Step up, step up, step up_  
_ You'll never stop me_  
_ Nothing you say today_  
_ Is gonna bring me down_

**Thankfully, he was saved by Fred, "That's not a very appropriet position, Professor Lupin."**

_ Shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_ Don't wanna hear it_  
_ Get out, get out, get out_  
_ Get out of my way_  
_ Step up, step up, step up_  
_ You'll never stop me_  
_ Nothing you say today_  
_ Is gonna bring me down_

_ Bring me down_  
_ {shut up, shut up, shut up}_  
_ Won't bring me down_  
_ {shut up, shut up, shut up}_  
_ Bring me down_  
_ {shut up, shut up, shut up}_  
_ Won't bring me down_

**Harry's last thought was _This place is nothing like a zoo..._**

_ Shut up, shut up, shut up! _

* * *

Book One:

_Rise of the Rebellion_

Chapter Six:

_The Hearing_

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up in confusion. And then, it all came rushing back. Smiling, he climbed out of bed and began to get dressed, just as Ron woke with an annoyed groan.

He raised his head from his pillow, red hair messy and eyes half closed, looking around in a fashion similer to what Crabbe and Goyle look like.

"Oh, ya." Ron said, sitting up, "I forgot we were no longer free..."

"Okay, that's a bit of an exageration." Hermione said, entering the room, already dressed. Ron shrugged, before climbing out of bed and beggining to get dressed. "Mrs. Weasley just finished making breakfast. We can't really do anything until we get back to Hogwarts."

"What about Harry's hearing?" Ron asked, pulling on a pair of jeans. Hermione shrugged, "We're gonna make _sure _Harry doesn't get expelled. Though I doubt Dumbledore will let him get expelled, at least not yet, I think me and Ron should go for extra precation." Ron frowned, "Won't we be missed?" Hermione grinned, "Fred and George are going to be locked up in their room all day. But really, they'll be locked up in _this _room all day." Ron frowned in confusion. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Everyone's gonna think their in their room working on pranks, but really they'll be pretending to be me and you." Ron 'ohhh'd in relization.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Harry asked, as he began looking through his trunk for clean clothes. "What if Dumbledore notices?"

"We'll be under the Cloak." Hermione said, "As long as we don't bump into Mad-Eye Moody, we should be fine." Ron nodded, "That eye is gonna be a bit of a problem. Would he be able to see what we're doing in HQ if he visits Hogwarts?" Hermione shook her head, "It's possible, but I doubt Mad-Eye will be going to Hogwarts." Harry nodded as he began tieing his shoe. "What are we doing while we're here?" Hermione smiled, "Ginny and I are going to be searching the Black Library. The twins are finding out ways to evesdrop on the Order and make gadgets that might come in handy. You two will be thinking up motives."

Ron and Harry nodded, agreeing to the plan, "Let's go down to breakfast." Harry said, standing up.

On the way down the stairs, they met up with Ginny and they walked to the kitchen together. Mrs. Weasley had just finished setting out breakfast and was curently eating a bowl of porage and talking to Tonks.

Sirius and Remus were engaged in a whispered conversation, their toast, eggs and bacon forgotten. Mr. Weasley was listening to them with a small frown on his face, nodding every now and then. Fred and George were writing on a piece of parchment in the corner.

The twins glanced up as they entered, before returning to their parchment. The four kids sat down and began helping themselves.

Mrs. Weasley looked over at them, her eyes landing on Harry, who was spreading marmalade on a single piece of toast. She frowned at his breakfast, "Harry, dear, surley your going to have more than that?"

At the sound of Harry's name, Sirius, Remus and Mr. Weasley looked up. Harry stared at her, before looking down at his toast, wondering what was wrong with it. "Um... no."

Sirius and Remus's eyes narrowed, as did Mrs. Weasley's, but they didn't say any more.

Harry tried to pay attention to the conversation Ron and Ginny were having (about chess), but found this a little hard, as the adults kept sending him glances when he thought he wasn't looking.

About 20 minutes later, Harry sat his half-eaten toast on the plate, and moved to follow the others out of the kitchen, only for someone to grab his arm. Harry jumped, turning around to see Sirius, who had a small frown on his face. He looked at Harry's 'breakfast', before looking back at the raven haired teen, raising his eyebrows.

Harry felt his face heating ever so slightly. Not knowing what else to say, he said, "Er... can I help you?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, before forcing the boy to sit back down, "At _least _eat the rest of that." Harry sighed, knowing full well that everyone was looking at him, before reluctantly finishing his toast.

Once he had finished, Sirius smiled and ruffled his already messy hair, before walking back over to Remus. Hermione and Ginny left for the library, the twins to their bedroom and Harry and Ron to theirs.

Harry and Ron sorted through idea's for the army that Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville and the twins had made. "So... do you still think it was a good idea to tell them you used to live in a cupboard?" Ron asked, as he sorted through a pile of parchment. Harry shrugged, his neck still a tiny bit red, "I'm not so sure anymore."

In truth, even though he hadn't really felt like finishing the toast, Harry was really touched. Sirius cared enough to make him finish it, when his relatives would have just chucked it. It felt... nice.

The plans were rather interisting. There was one about getting the Trace off their wands; Another about finding out the working of the Marauders Map and making copies, but of the Ministry, Hogsmead, etc.; And there was a list of people who could join the army, the list goes on.

Eventully, after about half an hour or so, Fred and George appeared in the room with a loud _CRACK!_

Ron fell out his chair, tipping over a pile of parchment. But before he could begin swearing at the twins, Fred said in a hurried voice, "Mum's coming! Clear out!"

Franticlly, Harry, Ron, Fred and George grabbed the parchment, put them in a messy pile and stuffed them in the cupboard had been hiden in.

The twins vanished with another _CRACK! _just as Mrs. Weasley opened the door, "Where Fred and George in here?" she said, her hands on her hips.

"Er, ya, they just left." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley huffed, entering the room, carrying a pile of Ron's laundry, "So I heard."

She sat it on the end of Ron's bed, and began sorting through them, making sure she hadn't dropped anything, oblivious to the anxious looks on the teens.

And, to their horror, Mrs. Weasley gave a single nod, satisfied that she hadn't dropped anything, before picking up the clothes and moving to put them in the cupboard.

"Wait!" Ron said, standing in front of his mum, arms spread, "I'll do it!" Mrs. Weasley looked throughly bewilded, staring at Ron as if he'd just grown a second head, "Excuse me?"

"Er, well, you've been working rather hard lately, and, er, I wanted to help!" Ron said, "So, I'll put them away for you." he took the laundry off of Mrs. Weasley, who now looked down right shocked, "Oh... why thank you, Ron." she patted his cheek, before walking out of the room, but not without one last glance at her youngest son.

Harry and Ron sighed in relief.

"That was close," Ron said, putting the laundry in the cupboard. "Ya. She looked as if you'd grown another head." Harry said, grinning at his best mate. Ron snorted, grinning back at him.

Hermione and Ginny rushed in, both panting. "Did you hide them?" Hermione gasped, her hands on her knee's. "Ya, it was a close call, but she didn't find them." Harry resured them, as the two girls sighed in relief.

* * *

A couple days passed, and it was time for Harry's hearing.

"Don't worry," Ron assured him, as he and Hermione added their hairs to the Polyjuice Potion for Fred and George to take, "It'll be fine."

Ron's turned a misty pale blue, while Hermione's turned a beautiful sea green.

"Wow, wow, wow." George said, backing away as Hermione made to hand him the potion, "Why do I have to be the girl?"

"Because I don't want to be the girl." Fred said. "Well, neather do I!" George said, backing away from Hermione, who rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright." Fred said, "There is only one way to settle this."

For a split second, Harry thought they were going to fight- but then they both balled theirs fists and said-

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"Aw!" George said, as his scissor hand was crushed by Fred's rock, who cheered. Hermione rolled her eyes again, before handing the potion to George, while Ron handed his to Fred.

Fred immediantly drank his, making a face along the way. George sighed, before following. Fred's eyes turned Ron's blue-grey, he began to grow, his hands and feet became rather large, and his freckles vanished in some places and appeared in others. George's hair lengthed and turned light brown, his eyes becoming a warm chocolate brown, he began to shrink, his hands becoming feminine, his face re-shaping a lot more than Fred's. And there stood two exact copies of Ron and Hermione.

"This feels horrible. I'm never teasing Dean about it again." George said, moving his legs around, as if something was missing. "Wait, is it- ?" Ron asked, looking a little horrified. George nodded, a pained expression on his features.

The boys (and one 'girl', I suppose) shuddered.

"Alright, lets get going," Hermione said, taking out the Invisibility Cloack. She and Ron ducked under it, hiden from view. "Good luck," Ginny said from where she was perched on the desk of Ron and Harry's room. Harry gave her a small smile, before making his way down to the kitchen.

After his horrible excuse of a breakfast (Sirius probably thought it would be best not to force Harry to eat this time- and only this time), Harry followed Mr. Weasley to the Ministry's guest entrance, Ron and Hermione having to go once Harry and Mr. Weasley had exited, becuase of the tight squeeze.

Harry looked around the entrance, up at the fountain in the very center (a centuar would _never _look adoringly up at a witch and wizard), when the guest entrance behind them re-opened, but no one stepped out (to Mr. Weasley, at least). "That's wierd." said Mr. Weasley, frowning at the guest entrance, as it closed again. Harry heard the crunching of toast from his left, and knew it was Ron and Hermione (Ron had snatched a small pile of jam toast off the table before they had left).

Mr. Weasley lead Harry (And, unknowingly, Ron and Hermione) to his small office, where they sat waiting. "Hey, Weasley." Kingsley Shacklebolt said, peering into Mr. Weasley's office, "I need a word out here." Mr Weasley nodded and followed Kinglsey outside.

"This is disgraceful!" Hermione said, pulling the cloack off her and Ron, who's face was covered in jam. "I mean, look at this place!" she continued, gestering around at Mr. Weasley's cramped little office, "Fudge really is a moron! Blinded by blood purity, no doubt! They won't even let him have a window!" Hermione huffed, "This is house elves all over again! Imagine what other things are treated like this for not being 'Pureblood' or liking 'Mudbloods' or being thought of as 'Servants', its _disgusting!_"

"Harry?"

Hermione gasped, and Ron quickly pulled the cloack over them again. Mr. Weasley walked in, carrying a magazine called _The Quibbler_, looking around his small office with a frown, "Who was talking?"

"What? Oh, no one." Harry lied, frowning at Mr. Weasley in confusion. Mr. Weasley still looked around, the frown still on his face, "I could have sworn I heard Hermione..."

"Really?" Harry said, "Well, I did say that Hermione would have a rant about this." Mr. Weasley looked at him, still frowning, "About what?" Harry shrugged, gestering around the office, "You know how she is. She would probably go in a rant about how stupid 'blood puritey' is. Though, I can't disagree with her." Mr. Weasley chuckled, "Yes... she probably would do that, wouldn't she? Great lass, Hermione."

Suddenly someone rushed into the office. His face was red, and he was panting, as if he'd just run all around the Ministry. "Oh, Arthur!" he said desperatley, "Thanks goodeness, I didn't know what to do for the best, whether to wait here for you or not, I've just sent an owl to your home but you've obviously missed it- an urgent message came ten minute ago-"

"I know about the regurgitating toilet," Mr. Weasley said, cutting the man off. "No, no, it's not the toilet, it's the Potter boy's hearing- they've changed the time and venue- it starts eight o'clock now and it's down in old Courtroom Ten-"

Someone gasped from behind Harry, but Mr. Weasley didn't seem to notice. "Down in old- but they told me- Merlin's beard-" Mr. Weasley looked at his watched and yelped. "Quickly, Harry, we should have been there five minutes ago!"

The man, Perkins, flattened himself agains the wall, as Mr. Weasley ran out of the office, Harry hot on his heels. Harry heard Perkins fall with a loud yelp, and the muffled 'oof' of Ron, as he and Hermione raced after them, with much difficulty under the cloack.

They ran down a corridor and towards a door, and when Harry thought they were going to go through it, Mr. Weasley grabbed his arm and led him down a flight of stairs.

They stopped, panting, in front of a door.

"Alright- in you go. Everything will be fine, Harry." Mr. Weasley said, whipping his forehead of sweat.

Harry nodded. He knew that Mr. Weasley would doubtfully be coming in. So he broaded his shoulders, took a deep breath and walked through the door.

Harry barely contained a gasp.

It was the very same Courtroom that he'd witnessed the sentence of Bellatrix Lestrange, along with Barty Crouch Jr.

"Your late," said Cornelius Fudge. Harry heard another quiet gasp and Ron mutter an angry swear word. "This must be the _hole _court." Hermione whispered in shock, but only Ron and Harry could hear.

Harry, realizing that he had been adressed, shrugged his shoulders, looking around in something of curiousity, "Try not to change the time and place at the last moment next time, then."

Fudge turned a little red, "An owl was sent to you this morning. Take a seat."

Harry obeyed, and he sensed Ron and Hermione standing behind him.

"Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present- finally- let us begin. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir." said an eager voice that Harry knew. It was Percy, Ron's older brother. Ron gave a low, quiet growl.

"Disciplinary hearing on the twelth of August." said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes immediantly. "into offense comitted under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of-" bla, bla, bla.

Harry toned out Fudge's voice, his head resting in his hand, waiting to actually get started. And then, quiet suddenly, Dumbledore's voice rang out through the hall. "-Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry turned his head so fast he cricked his neck.

Dumbledore was walking over to them from across the room. He drew level with Harry and (Hopefully unknowingly) Ron and Hermione, looking up at Fudge.

Ron was quickly whipping the remaining jam off his face from under the Invisibility Cloack. Jam was one of Dumbledores favorites. Who knows what could happen...

And so it went on.

Harry was constantly intterupted, Dumbledore sat nearby, Ron and Hermione kept whispering advice into his ear, but it did really help.

And then, finally, Harry snapped. "I did it because of the dementors!"

They froze.

"Dementors?" said Madam Bones after a moment, raising her thick eyebrows so that her monocle looked in danger of falling out. "What do you mean, boy?"

Finally- after half an hour- they were let go.

While Harry, Mr. Weasley, Ron and Hermione (still under the Cloack) were walking back to the exit, all grinning happily, they came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

Mr. Malfoy sneered in a way only a Malfoy could. "Get out of my way, Weasley." he shuved Mr. Weasley aside and then, to the great shock to the hole room, Mr. Malfoy fell into the fountain as if he had been pushed.

Harry, along with the rest of the room, just stood there, frozen in place, staring with wide eyes and jaws dropped, as Mr. Malfoy stumbled to his feet, still in the fontain. He sneered at them, and his hands clenched his staff, where his wand was concealed.

"I think we should go." Mr. Weasley said and he grabbed Harry's arm and ran.


	7. The Three Badges

_(Song: Simple Plan- Me Against the World)  
_

_We're not gonna be_  
_ Just apart of their game_  
_ We're not gonna be_  
_ Just the victims_

**"Oh, ya." Ron said, sitting up, "I forgot we were no longer free..."**

_ They're taking our dreams_  
_ And they tear them apart_  
_ 'til everyone's the same_  
_ I've got no place to go_  
_ I've got no where to run_  
_ They love to watch me fall_  
_ They think they know it all_

** "We're gonna make _sure _Harry doesn't get expelled. Though I doubt Dumbledore will let him get expelled, at least not yet, I think me and Ron should go for extra precation."**

_ I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_ That's what they always said_

**The plans were rather interisting. There was one about getting the Trace off their wands; Another about finding out the working of the Marauders Map and making copies, but of the Ministry, Hogsmead, etc.; And there was a list of people who could join the army, the list goes on.**

_ I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_ But I'll make it on my own_  
_ I've gotta prove them wrong_  
_ Me against the world_  
_ It's me against the world_

_ We won't let them change_  
_ How we feel in our hearts_  
_ We're not gonna let them control us_  
_ We won't let them shove_  
_ All their thoughts in our heads_  
_ And we'll never be like them_

**"No, no, it's not the toilet, it's the Potter boy's hearing- they've changed the time and venue-"**

_ I've got no place to go_  
_ I've got no where to run_  
_ They love to watch me fall_  
_ They think they know it all_

**"This must be the _hole _court." Hermione whispered in shock, but only Ron and Harry could hear.**

_ I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_ That's what they always said_  
_ I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_ But I'll make it on my own_  
_ I'm gonna prove them wrong_  
_ It's me against the world_  
_ Me against the world_

**Jam was one of Dumbledores favorites. Who knows what could happen...**

_ Now I'm sick of this waiting_  
_ So come on and take your shot_  
_ You can spit all your insults_  
_ But nothing you say is gonna change us_  
_ You can sit there and judge me_  
_ Say what you want to_  
_ We'll never let you in_

_ I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_ That's what they always said_  
_ I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_ But I'll make it on my own_  
_ Me against the world_

** "I did it because of the dementors!"**

_ I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_ That's what they always said_  
_ I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_ But I'll make it on my own_  
_ I've got to prove them wrong_  
_ They'll never bring us down_

**Mr. Malfoy fell into the fountain as if he had been pushed.**

_ We'll never fall in line_  
_ I'll make it on my own_  
_ Me against the world _

* * *

_Book One:_

_Rise of the Rebellion_

_Chapter Seven:_

_The Three Badges_

* * *

The trio ran into Ron and Harry's room, before bursting into full blown laughter, the cloack finally falling off Ron and Hermione.

"That-That was brilliant!" Harry gasped, clutching his side. "What happened?" asked George-pretending-to-be-Hermione, sitting up from where he and his twin had been writing on a piece of parchment, and Ginny sat up from where she'd been lying on Ron's bed, possibly day dreaming.

"Ron had decided to push Lucious Malfoy into the fountain." Hermione gasped, leaning against the wall, smiling so widely her face looked in danger of being split in two.

George-pretending-to-be-Hermione, Ginny and Fred-pretending-to-be-Ron fell over, rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter. And then, as the twins continued to roll on the floor, they slowly morphed back into Fred and George Weasley.

"So, how did it go?" Ginny asked, finally getting her breath back. Harry grinned, "Cleared of all charges!"

The twins and Ginny cheered and began doing a little dance, singing, "He got off! He got off! He got off!"

"Come on," Ron said, stowing the Invisibility Cloack into Harry's trunk, "Mum's gonna make a massive dinner, no doubt!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, though she was smiling, "Is food all you think about?"

"Well, a wolf's gotta hunt, right?" Ron joked, backing out of the door.

"Yes, but your not exactly 'hunting', now are you?" Hermione said, smiling, and following him out. "Well, I just hunt differently." Ron said, as they began making their way down the stairs together.

They laughed, the twins still singing "He got off! He got off!"

Dinner that night was fantastic.

But Sirius had become distant. Barely talking to anyone, even Harry, he was mostly in his old mothers bedroom, strocking Buckbeak's feathers.

"He's being selfish." Hermione said, as she, Harry and Ron scrubbed away at the bathroom cupboard two days later. "He wanted Harry to get expelled so he could live with him at Grimmauld Place."

"But you can't really blame him, can you?" Ron said, as he scrubbed at a rather stubborn bit of mold, "I mean, he never got the chance to raise Harry and in third year he'd been very close to living with him and finally properly filling in his duty as godfather."

Harry sighed sadly, sticking his head in the cupboard so he could get the roof.

Hermione had stopped, "Well... maybe we'll be able to capture Pettigew." Harry hit his head on the cupboard roof, much like he'd done the morning before the Dementor Attack, and with drew from the cupboard, rubbing his new lump. "You mean it? Is it even possible?"

Hermione shrugged, looking thoughtful, "It might be... but, it will probably take a while. We've got to train and things first. We haven't even gathered the army yet."

Harry nodded, before returning to the cupboard. He'd waited 14 years. He could wait a little longer.

Later that day, Ron and Harry walked into their bedroom, when two owls, one a light grey and the other a milky brown, flew through the open window, both carrying one letter and one parcel rapped in brown paper, landing in front of the duo.

Harry untied the letter and the milky brown owl flew off, soon followed by the light grey one. He opened his letter, looking over this years school books. Ron gasped.

Harry looked up. Ron had opened his parcel first and, in his hand, was a red and gold badge with the Gryffindor lion, along with a P. Harry quickly opened his own parcel, and out flopped a red coat-of-arms badge.

_**Gryffindor**_

**Q**

_**Captain**_

Fred and George appeared before them with a loud _CRACK!_

"Hey," Fred said, clutching his letter, "Have you got your letters yet-" he caught sight of Ron's badge, who was still gaping at it. "Oh no..." George said, staring wide eyed.

The door burst open and Hermione rushed in. She, too, clutched a Prefect badge. Hermione spotted the badge in Harry's hand, and, obviously thinking it to be a Prefect badge, squealed, "Me too, Harry! Me too!"

"What?- Oh! No, I'm not a Prefect. This is Quidditch Captain. Ron's the other Prefect." Harry said, holding up the badge for them to see.

They gaped.

"Merlin's beard..." Fred said, gazing opened mouth at the shiny new badge. "Your our captain!" George exclaimed.

The door behind Hermione opened wider, and Mrs. Weasley backed into the room carrying a pile of freshly laundered robes.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last," she said, glancing around at the envelopes as she made her way over to the bed and started sorting the clothes into seperate piles. "If you give me your lists I'll go to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while your packing. Ron, I'll have to get you new pajama's, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast your growing... what color would you like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his badge." said George, smirking.

"Match his what?" said Mrs. Weasley absently, rolling up a pair of maroon socks and placing them on Ron's pile.

"His _badge_," Fred sid, with the air of getting the worst over quickly, "His lovely, shiny new _perfects badge."_

Fred's words took a moment to penetrate Mrs. Weasley's preoccupation about pajamas.

"His... but... Ron, your not... ?"

Ron held up his badge.

Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek just like Hermione's.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" said George indignantly, as his mother pushed past him and flung her arms around Ron.

"Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh _Ronnie_-"

Fred and George were both making loud retching noises behind her back, but Mrs. Weasley did not notice; arms tight around Ron's neck, she was kissing him all over the face, which had turned a brighter scarlet than the badge.

"Mum... don't... get a grip..." he muttered, trying to push her away.

After that, Mrs. Weasley had asked him what he wanted as a gift and Ron said he'd like a new broom, the new Cleansweep.

As Mrs. Weasley skipped off to go tell everyone, Ron looked at his new badge, touching his cheek where Mrs. Weasley had kissed him most, "She won't be kissing me if she finds out what we're doing..."

"Ya..." Harry said, listening as Mrs. Weasley boasted loudly in the kitchen.

After a couple minutes, the group, soon accompanied by Ginny, made their way down to the kitchen, the trio clutching their new badges.

Mrs. Weasley was still happily ranting about Ron being a prefect when they came in. Sirius, seeing them enter, smiled at them, before spotting that _three _of them had badges. "I thought there are only two prefects for each house." he said, frowning.

"There are." Mrs. Weasley said, looking slightly disappointed at being cut off.

Harry, Ron and Hermione held up their new badges, which glinted in the light. Mrs. Weasley gave another squeal, Sirius's frown vanished and his face broke into a broad grin, Mr. Weasley and Remus smiled in congragulations, Tonks clapped her hands.

"Two prefects and a Quidditch Captian!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, tears welling in her eyes, her face almost cracking with her large smile. She rushed forward and pulled the trio into a back-breaking hug, squishing them together.

When she finally let them go, the trio sighed in relief. Mrs. Weasley went into another rant, as the kids sat down at the table.

Sirius, still grining broadly, reached across the table and ruffled his godson's hair, making it more the messier, "Well done, bud."

"Congragulations, Harry, Ron, Hermione." Remus said, from where he sat next to Sirius. "Your father would be so pleased, Harry."

Harry grinned at them.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up into the attic, which was covered in dust so thick that it was likea grey carpet. Ron opened the window.

Harry dug into his pocket and got a packet of cigarette's and a lighter. The trio slumped against the window, the summer night breeze blowing their hair out of their faces, popping the cigarette's in their in their mouths and lighting them.

They each inhaled deeply, the smoke coursing around their lungs.

"So... Quidditch Captain." Ron said, looking up at the twinkling stars and beaming moon. "Ya," Harry took another puff, "And you guys are Prefects... what do you make of it?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, her cigarette in her mouth, "It might just be a coincidence... but we can't know for sure, can we?"

"Do you think Dumbledore realised you two were at my hearing?" Harry asked. "I don't think so. Dumbledore's not superhuman, though he _is _intellegent, though quite oblivious." Hermione said.

Ron snorted.

They sat in a comfortable silence, gazing up at the ink black sky, dotted with shinning stars and the cresent moon, a dog barking at a cat a couple roads away.

* * *

Soon, after so much planning and packing, their badges tucked safley away, the trio dragged their trunks downstairs, Mrs. Black screaming her head off.

"Sirius, Dumbledore said _no_." Mrs. Weasley said, as a large, bear-like dog appeared at Harry's side. "Oh, alright," Mrs. Weasley said, as she looked at her watch, "But your the one who's going to explain to Dumbledore."

They were split up, Harry going with Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye and Sirius. They walked to Kings Cross, Snuffles chasing cats and jumping around for Harry's entertainment.

They reached Platform Nine and Three-Quarters without any trouble and were soon met up by Hermoine and the Weasleys.

"Nice dog, Harry." Lee Jordan said. "Thanks." said Harry, glancing down at Snuffles, who's tail was wagging happily.

The train's whistle blew, signaling three minutes before it leaves.

"Come on, come on, on the train!" Mrs. Weasley said, ushering Hermione and her children over towards the scarlet steam engine. Sirius put his front paws on Harry's shoulder, before giving him a slobbery lick right across the face, covering his glasses in saliva.

Remus laughed.

"Brilliant." Harry muttered sarcasticly, whipping as much as the spit off his face as he could. "Bye, Harry." Remus said, giving the boys shoulder a firm squeeze, still grinning. Snuffles barked.

"Bye." said Harry. He gave Snuffles one last pat on the head, before turning around and dragging his trunk onto the train with Ron, Ginny and Hermione, the twins joining Lee Jordan.

They watched as the train began to slowly move away from the station, as Sirius chased it, the people laughing at the large dog running after the train, and Harry caught one last look at his godfathers blue eyes, proud, sad and happy all at the same time, before they rounded the corner and he vanished from sight.

"We better get to the Prefects compartment." Hermione said, "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Harry and Ginny said, as Ron and Hermione began making their way to the Prefect compartment. Harry and Ginny went in search for their own compartment, soon meeting up with Neville.

"Hullo, Harry." Neville said. "Hey, Neville." Harry greeted back.

"How was the Orders Headquarters?" Neville asked, as he joined them in their compartment searching. Harry shrugged, "Okay, I guess. We've been going over plans for the know-you-what."

Neville nodded.

"There's one here." Ginny said, "Luna Lovegood's in it."

"Who?" Harry asked, as she opened the compartment door. Luna looked up from her magizine, _The Quibbler_, which she had been reading upside down.

"Hello, Luna." Ginny said, "Mind if we sit here?"

"Oh, I don't mind at all." Luna said dreamily. Ginny thanked her and they sat down. "So, how was your summers?" Neville asked, after a moment of awkward silence.

"I've been made Quidditch Captain." Harry said. "Oh, well done Harry!" Neville said, "I know, sooner or later, you'd be Captain."

"How was your summer, Neville?" Ginny asked. "Well, my aunt got me this for my birthday!" Neville said, diging into his bag and pulling out a cactus-like plant, covered in what seemed to be boils. "It's a _Mimbulus mimbletonia_," he said proudly. "Their very rare."

"Your forming a rebellion." Luna said suddenly.

They jumped. "W-What?" Harry stuttered, shocked.

"Your forming a rebellion." Luna repeated, "Against Fudge, Voldemort _and _Dumbledore."

"H-How did you... ?"

"Do you want to join?" Ginny asked, cutting Harry off, though he had not been planning to finish his sentence.

Luna turned her eyes onto Ginny, and just stared at her for what seemed ages, but was really only a few moments. And then she said, "Alright."

They sighed in relief.

Ron and Hermione soon came back and, hours later, the train slowed down before coming to a complete stop in Hogsmead station, the giant castle known as Hogwarts gleaming in the distance.


	8. Headquarters

_(Song: Simple Plan- Crazy)  
_

**"That-That was brilliant!" Harry gasped, clutching his side.**

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look, I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They won't stop till they've reached their dreams

**Hermione rolled her eyes, though she was smiling, "Is food all you think about?"**

Diet pills, surgery  
Photoshopped pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

**"Well, a wolf's gotta hunt, right?" Ron joked.**

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

**Hermione had stopped, "Well... maybe we'll be able to capture Pettigew.****"**

I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like it's World War III

** -a red and gold badge with the Gryffindor lion, along with a P.**

No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
And money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

**Harry quickly opened his own parcel, and out flopped a red coat-of-arms badge.**

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

**Harry, Ron and Hermione held up their new badges, which glinted in the light.**

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is everybody going crazy?

**Harry dug into his pocket and got a packet of cigarette's and a lighter.**

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUVs  
While kids are starving in the streets

**"I don't think so. Dumbledore's not superhuman, but he _is _intellegent, though quite oblivious." Hermione said.**

No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair

**Sirius put his front paws on Harry's shoulder, before giving him a slobbery lick right across the face, covering his glasses in saliva.**

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something, something is wrong

**"Hello, Luna." Ginny said, "Mind if we sit here?"**

Is everybody going crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

**Luna turned her eyes onto Ginny, and just stared at her for what seemed ages, but was really only a few moments. And then she said, "Alright."**

* * *

_Book One:_

_Rise of the Rebellion_

_Chapter Eight:_

_Headquarters_

* * *

Harry looked around.

Umbride was still going on with her well-practised speech, while only less than a quarter of the student body were listening.

Ron had his head in his palm, his eyes glazed, drooling over his hand. Ginny was trying to see how long she could keep her fork standing on it's tip. Fred and George were whispering to each other. Luna was looking dreamily at the enchanted ciealing. Cho was giggling with her friends, glancing at Umbridge every now and then. Dean and Seamus were in a mock sword fight with their knife's. Balise Zabbini, Daphne Greengrass and Astoria Greengrass were talking to each other, not bothering to keep their voice's down. The only one who seemed to be paying attention to the toad-like women was Hermoine and she didn't really seem to be enjoying it.

After Umbridge had finally sat down, Dumbledore sent them to bed.

Half an hour later, even though they were rather tired and full from the Feast, the trio sneaked out of Gryffindor Tower under the Invisibility Cloack and to the third floor.

They passed through the dark corridor, the moon beaming brightly through the windows, casting long shadows across the floor and up the walls. The portraits snoozed on, unaware of the three invisible students that paced, back and forth, back and forth, all down the corridor, all thinking the same thing, over and over again.

_I need a place to form an army. I need a place to form an army. I need a place to form an army._

And, as they turned for the third time, a door appeared out of nothing before them, on what was once a blank wall.

Their hearts racing with excitment, Harry, Hermione and Ron speed-walked (which was rather difficult under the cloack) to the door and shouldered it open.

The room was large, a little bigger than the Great Hall. One corner was a full out library, the two walls filled with all kinds of books, from the bottom of the floor to the very top of the cieling. A long, wooden ladder was at the end for getting the one's that couldn't reached from the ground. Three large, red, comfy armchairs, a rug and a table stood for comfort. In another corner were white hospital beds, cabnite's filled with healing potions, bandages, etc. In another corner was a Potions Lab, gleaming cauldrons without a single stain, shelves lined with potion ingrediants, from plain to almost non existant rare. In the last corner was a bunch of chairs and tables. These corners were each as big as the Gryffindor Common Room. But the very middle was a vast training ground. Dummy's were set up against the far wall, targets on their heads, stomach's and arms. A door, it's oak wood highly polished, stood at the very end of the hall, words ingraved in a golden plate at the top, _Meeting Room_. Another door by the chairs and tables, just as highly polished as the other door, said _Rooms_.

Hermione squealed and dashed over to the Library, running her fingers along the thick book's spines. Ron and Harry went over to the door labled _Meeting __Room_.

It had a long, round wooden table with comfortable wooden chairs, a large green screen was on the wall. Empty crabnits were scattered around the room.

"Wonder what that screen-thing does." Ron said, looking around the room in interest. They exited the Meeting Room, to see Hermione had pulled out a thick, dusty volume and was studeing it intently, her face beaming with pleasure.

"Hey, Ibis, you want to check out the Rooms with us?" Ron said, unconciously using her nickname. Hermione jerked out of her trance-like state and looked up at them, "Huh? Oh, ya, sure." she tucked the book to her chest and followed the boys over to the tables and chairs and through the door that was labled _Rooms_.

It was a long hallway, the floor, walls and cieling made out of different kinds of wood. Dark wooden doors lined the hall. At the very end, three doors stood right next to each other, each labled with a name.

_Redclaw, Onyx, Ibis_

The trio looked at each other, before opening their bedroom doors.

Harry's had lime green walls with dark green stripes. The carpet floor was a baby blue. The double bed had light blue covers and pillows with dark blue stripes, the Gryffindor Banner hung above it, two highly polished bedside tables on each side of the bed. Another door led to the bathroom. There was a chest of drawers, a golden rimed mirror hung above it. There was a tall wardrobe in the corner. A large window was on the far wall. And a desk, with quills, ink and parchment, sat under the window.

Ron's room had red walls, lined with gold. His carpet was a bright red and there was a Chudley Cannons poster above his double bed, which had dark red blankets and pillows. He had a polished mahogany wardrobe, dresser and desk and chair. Another door led to the bathroom, and there was a window near the wardrobe. The Gryffindor Banner was on the far wall.

Hermione's had sky blue walls, the roof having clouds here and there. Her double bed had navy blue blankets and pillows and above it was a small shelf with her top 5 favorite books of all time. A whole bookcase lined the wall, only stopping when it reached the door. A desk and chair made out of English Oak had quills, ink and parchment neatly stacked. A window was above the chest of drawers, a mirror next to the wardrobe, another door led to the bathroom, a polished bedside table was on the beds rightside. A comfy looking armchair sat in the corner and the Gryffindor Banner hung above the desk.

After they had looked at their rooms and then each others, the trio went to their seperate bedrooms, biding good night, before climbing under the soft covers and falling asleep.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the tables the next morning, eating the breakfast that Dobby had brough them. The happy elf had also given them their sqeduals.

Ron let out an unhappy groan, his mouth full of half-chewed cornflakes. He swallowed and said, "This is the worst Monday _ever_!" Hermione gave a noise of agreement, spooning porage into her mouth, the thick book opened on the table next to her.

Harry buttered a single slice of toast and took a bite. "What do you think we do?" Hermione swallowed and closed her book with a muffled _snap_,"Well, how about we see how it goes first? Get to know the enemy." Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

After a couple more minutes, Ron and Hermione both finished eating and Harry sat down his toast, which he had only taken three bites out of. Even though Sirius, Remus, Mrs. Weasley- heck, even Mr. Weasley and Tonks- and been watching his eating habits closely and forcing him to eat more when they weren't satisfied, Harry still didn't feel like eating much. He'd only eat a little if he could get away with it (which, at Grimmauld Place, had been impossible).

The trio walked out of the HQ and began making their way to classes. Half way to their first class, they ran right into Professor McGonagall. "There you are," she said, her eyes narrowing on Harry, "Why weren't you at breakfast?"

"Oh..." Hermione said, before quickly regaining her posture, "We had gotten up early and had a quick breakfast."

McGonagall didn't look convinced, and she kept her eyes on Harry, "Just so you know, your godfather and Remus have talked to me. They want me to keep an eye on your eating habits for them. If you don't eat at least two slices of toast, I'll be reporting to them." McGonagall then turned and began walking back down the corridor, calling over her shoulder, "You best get to classes,"

As soon as she was gone, Harry let out a loud groan. Great. Now what was he supposed to do? "Calm down, mate." Ron said, as they began making their way to their first class, "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Besides," Hermione cut in, "You really should eat more."

* * *

The trio sat at the back of the Defense Against the Dark Art's class, Umbridge going on and on about the Ministry. Some of the students were glassy eyed, others had looks of disgust on their faces and Dean Thomas had fallen asleep, drolling all over his "Ministry qualified" book.

"Now," Umbridge said, clapping her stubby hands together, smiling sickly, "Please turn to chapter one."

The class reluctantly obyed, Seamus nudging Dean awake. Harry's eyes scanned the page, but he was soon only pretending to read. He could tell that most of the others were doing the same and those who were still reading had almost pained looks on their faces. But Hermione's hand was in the air.

Slowly, everyone began to notice this and took to staring at Hermione instead of reading the (*cough*stupid*cough*) book. Finally, Umbridge turned and adressed Hermione, "Do you have a question about the book, Mrs... ?"

"Granger," Hermione said, "And I've already read the book." Umbridge raised her eyebrows. After that, some sort of fight broke out and Ron, Dean, Harry and Seamus had joined in. With a lot of snapping from Umbridge and angry glares from those who were already in on the rebellion.

By the end of the lesson, Hermione was shaking her head in disgust, Ron's fists were clenched and Harry had a week of detention.

"Alright," Hermione said, fuming, as they began making their way down the empty corridors to dinner, "We get Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus and Luna and take them to HQ. That's were we _really _get started."


End file.
